I Would Behave If I Were You
by TwistedAngel08
Summary: Soooo... Yeah. This is pretty much a pwp between two characters that I haven't seen many satisfactory fics between. It's the dirtiest thing I've ever written, and I'm shocked at myself. Enjoy the shameless lemon I've written for you. Warning: Male/Male sex, mentioned incest, and all around plotlessness. R&R!


**A/N wow... ummm... I can't believe I wrote that. I mean, just... Wow. This is like... I mean, before, when I wrote It Never Had A Chance To Be Unrequited, that was mainly glorified kissing. That was back when I wasn't so good at writing, and I thought THAT was dirty. This is just... Wow. I... I need to go lay down. Frieze would you do the disclaimer?**

**Frieza: After what you did to me? Go fuck yourself.**

**sigh, fine, I'll do it. I don't own Dragonball Z, and probably never will. Sadness. **

**Warning: PWP mentioned incest, probaBly major OCD, and just sex in general. Male/Male. Don't like it? Don't read it! R&R!**

* * *

Goku, the new super saiyan, glared at Frieza, his anger crackling around him. Something had snapped inside of Goku's mind, and he knew, without a doubt, that he had officially gone insane. Frieza tried to act tough, and pretend that he wasn't scared, but Goku knew batter. The slim ice-jin was terrified. "What's wrong Frieza, did you bite off more than you could chew?" the saiyan said mockingly. Frieza growled, grinding his teeth in indignation.  
"You'd like to think so, wouldn't you, filthy ape!" he said, his tail thrashing. "There is no one who surpasses my strength, and to assume so is beyond overconfidence or even arrogance! It's just plain foolishness!" Goku only smiled at the purple and white alien, showing off a pair of bright white canines. The super saiyan transformation had transformed his smile into that of a vampire, ready to drain his prey. Frieza held back a gulp, because he knew he was that prey.  
"If that's true, then you should be able to beat me easily, despite my new power surge," Goku said conversationally. He pretended to hold back a yawn, then held his hand out, curling his fingers twice in a 'bring it on' fashion. Frieza clenched his fists before launching himself at the saiyan, planning to put Goku in a realm of pain the filthy ape had never visited. What happened instead of that was almost embarrassing for the ice-jin. Goku held both of the tyrant's hands, wrapping them around Frieza to make him hug himself. With Frieza's smooth back pressed against his bare chest, it was hard for Goku to forget how pretty the ice-jin really was. His inner-saiyan purred at the pleasant feeling of Frieza struggling in his hold, trying desperately to get free. His instincts taking hold, Goku leaned forward to whisper in Frieza's ear. "Go ahead," he crooned. "Struggle some more, it's so fun to hear your cute little grunts and groans." Goku let his tongue flick out and taste the shell of Frieza's ear, following the rectangular shape until he came back to the beginning, chuckling cruelly. Frieza was experiencing true fear now; he could take dying, but if the filthy saiyan ape did what he was afraid of... He'd kill himself before he let that happen!  
"Release me you disgusting fool! Get your stinking paws off of me, you damn dirty ape!" the tyrant yelled. That only made Goku laugh, a sweet sound that had no place in this dark situation.  
"Why Frieza, I'm inclined to believe you've seen Planet Of The Apes," he said, false mirth saturating his voice. Leaning into Frieza once more, he cooed, "Is the big bad alien afraid of the weak little monkey?" Frieza slammed his heel into Goku's foot, making the saiyan curse. Whipping the ice-jin around, Goku slapped him, making Frieza cry out in pain. "I would behave if I were you, Frieza. Who knows how I might react in this volatile state of mind," Goku said threateningly. Frieza couldn't help his look of horror. Pulling Frieza close again, Goku laughed. "Oh, Frieza, I'm sorry. It's just so hard to control myself. My instincts, they're just taking hold of me, and I'm along for the ride," he said happily. Hugging the tyrant to him, he swayed to an unheard waltz.

_Just kill me already, _Frieza thought. _Please, torture me, beat me, kill me even; do anything but what I think you're planning._ He fought lightly, placing a hand on Goku's chest to push the saiyan away. To his surprise, Goku moved away, and for a moment, Frieza thought he would be released. But when he saw the saiyan's sadistically sweet smile, he knew he was far from freedom. He had been thrown out of the frying pan and into the fire, and his captor knew it.

"Frieza, you're so pretty," Goku said somberly. "I can't believe I never noticed. Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are? I bet not. It's hard to compliment someone when they're killing you, isn't it?" he asked jokingly. Frieza gulped as Goku leaned in to smell his neck. The tyrant shivered because the saiyan's nose tickled him as it lightly brushed against his pale throat. "Why are are you so quiet, Frieza?" Goku whispered sensually. His hands ghosted over the tyrant's chest, tweaking nipples and earning a breathy moan. Frieza cursed himself for the sound. "That's better," the saiyan cooed. He pressed his lips against the hollow of Frieza's throat, letting his tongue slip out to taste the cool flesh.

"S-stop it! Stop this at once!" Frieza choked out. Goku only hummed in question, as if he hadn't heard the weak protest. He licked a trail on the pale skin before him, giggling in delight at the taste. Frieza shivered again, then realized that Goku wasn't holding him anymore, that he could run. He quickly formulated a plan: fly to the ship, get off the planet, and blow it all to hell. He let the saiyan enjoy his neck for a small moment longer, then ripped himself away, taking off into the air. Before he could get even thirty feet away, Goku appeared in from of him, frowning. The ice- jin jerked to a stop with a shriek.

"Oh, Frieza, you shouldn't have done that," Goku said, deadly quiet. He floated towards Frieza forcing the tyrant to back up until a mountain stood behind him. "Now I'll have to punish you, Frieza. Oh, what am I going to do with you?" Goku asked, his voice chiding as though speaking to a child. Faster than he could blink, Frieza found himself pressed face first against the mountain, his tail wrapped painfully tight in the saiyan's fist. He cried out, tears springing to his eyes.

"Kill me!" He pleaded. "Kill me you bastard, anything but that!" Goku laughed.

"Oh Frieza, you're so conceited to assume that's what I want," he said near Frieza's ear. Tugging on the ice-jin's tail, Goku continued, saying, "But then, if that's what you're so afraid of, maybe that should be your punishment. After all, you've been so naughty, and I don't think a spanking is gonna cut it." The saiyan wrenched Frieza away from the mountain by his tail, earning another shriek of pain from the tyrant. Goku held Frieza tightly to his chest bridal style, smiling innocently at the purple and white alien. He lowered them to the ground, gently placing Frieza on his back, but keeping hold of his tail. The saiyan loosened his grip to something more pleasant for the ice-jin, lightly tugging. Frieza bit his lip to stop from moaning, and while Frieza was distracted, Goku put ki restraints on him, tying him down to the ground.

Bending down, Goku licked Frieza's chest, soothing the cuts and scrapes the tyrant had gotten from their fight. He let his tongue brush over a nipple, and Frieza had to bite his lip harder to stay silent. His skin broke, and blood dribbled down his chin. When Goku noticed he let go of Frieza's tail to straddle the alien, lapping at the blood on the ice-jin's mouth. The tyrant turned his head, trying to escape the warm tongue, but Goku followed, humming in content. The blood aroused his saiyan instinct further, and he gyrated his hips against Frieza, moaning at the delicious friction on his hardening length.

Tears flowed freely down Frieza's cheek. _Please_, he thought. _Please, not this again, please dear God no!_ His memory flashed back to the first time someone had held him down against his will; his brother, Cooler's favorite past time had been to spar with his younger sibling, and the consequences for losing were severe. Frieza fought against the ki restraints, grunting in surprise when Goku began to kiss him. A tongue tried to slip into his mouth, but he clenched his teeth. The saiyan huffed, sitting up.

"Frieza, this will go much faster if you cooperate," Goku said impatiently. Frieza bared his teeth in an angry snarl.

"As if I would assist in my own rape!" he snapped. He opened his mouth to say more, but gagged on his words when Goku started to stroke the sheath that covered his genitalia. "N-n-no! S-stop!" he moaned. Goku smiled.

"You seem to like it, Frieza, why should I stop?" He said sweetly. His teal eyes sparkled in delight as Frieza began to writhe under his touch. Frieza struggled to control his arousal, thinking of anything in the world but the hand that fondled him, but slowly, without his permission, his sheath slid up, freeing his erection. He cried out in anguish, now knowing that he was thoroughly screwed, no pun intended. Goku made a noise of delight at finally having his prize in view. He started kissing down Frieza's chest, causing the tyrant to shake in fear.

"Please no!" Frieza cried. He remembered his brother's mouth on him, pleasant at first, but painful when Cooler would start to bite down on the softest part of his body. Goku paused, frowning at all the scars on Frieza's arousal and inner thighs.

"Who did this?" He asked quietly. Frieza stopped fighting his restraints for a moment to look at the saiyan who looked at him. Goku looked up to meet the ice-jin's eyes, and Frieza cocked his head in confusion. "Who did this?" Goku repeated, his frown deepening. Frieza snarled.

"Why should you care, you were about to do the same thing!" he spat. Goku looked away, thinking. Then he shrugged.

"I guess it doesn't matter who did it, knowing you they're probably dead," he said nonchalantly. Then, he bent down once more, swallowing Frieza whole. Frieza shouted in fear, the ki restraints cutting into his wrists as he fought. Then, as his erection hit the back of Goku's throat, he moaned, half in surprise and half in pleasure. Where was the pain? What Cooler had done to him was torture, but this... this was amazing! He moaned louder, bucking into the saiyan's mouth and choking Goku. He whimpered when a pair of hands were placed on his hips to keep him still. Goku's head bobbed up and down as he licked the tyrants shaft. He sucked on the head, giggling when Frieza cried out, not in pain, but in pleasure. The vibrations felt so good to the ice-jin. He was brought closer and closer to the edge and he cried out in anticipation of his climax when suddenly he noticed something tight on his cock. He growled in frustration when he realized a tight little ki ring was all that stood between him and the most amazing orgasm of his life. Goku laughed, wiping his mouth off.

"If I'm not mistaken, Frieza, I do believe you're enjoying this," he said smiling widely. Untying his belt, his grin fell to a smirk. "And now it's time for me to have a little fun. I _was_ just going to plow into you, but your pretty little mouth seems like a terrible thing to ignore," the saiyan whispered evilly. Through his haze of arousal Frieza started to fear again; he couldn't take someone else into his mouth. As the saiyan's pants fell to the ground, Frieza's heart pounded and his eyes widened. He was too big! That would never fit in his mouth, he was just too big! Goku saw Frieza's expression and laughed. "I'm just as surprised as you are, actually. It wasn't this big last I saw it," he said jovially. Moving up to straddle the tyrant's chest, Goku hummed as his cock brushed against the smooth skin. "Must be the super saiyan transformation. It made all my other muscles bigger, why this one?" he asked as he tapped Frieza's lips with the tip of his erection. Frieza's mouth clamped shut; he refused to have such a disgusting thing in his mouth! This made Goku frown. "I thought I told you this would be easier if cooperated," he said darkly. Frieza mustered all the hatred he held into one glare. If looks could kill, the saiyan would have been reduced to a pile of ash. "Frieza, be a good boy and open your mouth," Goku growled. Frieza didn't budge. "Either _you_ open your mouth, or _I_ rip your tail off," Goku snarled, all his previous good mood gone. To prove his point, he reached behind him and wrapped the ice-jin's tail around in his fist, tugging roughly.

Frieza cried out in pain and Goku took the opportunity to shove his dick into the tyrant's mouth. He threw his head back in ecstasy. "Oh Kami," Goku called out. He rocked back and forth, choking Frieza as his cock moved in and out of his mouth. Frieza gagged as the hard length hit the back of his throat, making Goku moan. Tears streamed down the ice-jin's cheeks, half in pain, half in humiliation. _This can't be happening_, he thought. _I'm having a nightmare, that's all. I just need to wake up!_ Goku moved faster and faster, close to coming. He was a mess, nothing but grunts and moans as he chased down a climax. Finally, with a loud shout, Goku came, his cock quivering in Frieza's mouth as he released his seed. Frieza sobbed out loud as he felt the cum fill his mouth, his throat working fervently to swallow and prevent his choking. There was too much and it spilled out of his mouth, dribbling down his chin as Goku pulled his cock out, moaning as it twitched. The tyrant had been broken, and now lie as heap of sobbing ice-jin. He put up no resistance as Goku licked his face clean, and didn't fight when the saiyan claimed his lips and gagged him with an invasive tongue. Goku let himself fall onto Frieza. The only sounds between them were the saiyan's pants and the ice-jin's sobs. After a moment, Goku got up, kneeling between Frieza's legs.

"Aw, Frieza, your sheath went back down!" Goku said in disappointment. When the purple and white alien didn't answer, Goku shrugged. "Oh well, that shouldn't be too hard to fix," he said. Bending down, he began to lick the sheath, making Frieza cry out horsely. He licked and sucked and nipped on the sheath until it finally slid up, revealing Frieza slim cock. "It's so pretty," Goku said in a childish voice. Frieza groaned when the saiyan gave it a couple of sucks before focusing on the quivering hole underneath. He cried as he bucked up, deciding that whatever pride he had once possessed was now gone.

"Kami," Frieza whispered quietly. Goku chuckled.

"Are you enjoying yourself again?" he asked again. With a smirk and a flick of his tongue, he said, "Good." Goku pressed his tongue against the tight hole, forcing it in. Frieza moaned loudly, arching ever so slightly. He grunted in surprise when a finger joined the tongue.

"N-no," he moaned. "Please, not that." Goku pulled away, still probing Frieza's ass with a finger.

Frowning, he said, "Why not? I'm still hard, and you are too. This will make us both feel good at once." He curled the finger, making Frieza arch again again. "Don't you want to feel good, Frieza?" Goku asked evilly. He added a second finger to the first, and Frieza cried out again, trying to wiggle away from the saiyan. His tail thumped helplessly against the ground as he moaned. Goku continued to prepare Frieza, jacking himself off as he did so. He eventually added a third finger, pumping the digits in and out of the ice-jin's tight hole. Frieza whipped his head from side to side, moaning loudly. His memory flashed to Cooler sticking his fingers into him in the same fashion. But this was different. It felt good, and with Cooler, it had felt like torture. Finally, Goku pulled his fingers out, deeming Frieza prepped enough. With a lewd smile he licked his fingers off, humming at the taste. Frieza closed his eyes, unwilling to look at the saiyan a second longer. He flinched when he felt the large head pressed against his entrance, bracing himself for the searing pain that was sure to come. It never came, though. Oh, it hurt. He groaned at the burn as Goku slowly pushed in. But it didn't feel like his whole body was being ripped apart at the seams, as it had with Cooler. He moaned as Goku pushed that final inch in, completely sheathed.

"Oh Gods," Frieza breathed. Goku chuckled with a grimace.

"I know. Kami, you're so tight!" He moved ever so slightly, and Frieza arched his back, crying out.

"More!" He gasped. With a smirk, Goku obliged, moving completely out and slamming back, causing the tyrant to moan. Goku repeated the action, again and again, slowly building a rhythm. Frieza rocked against him, wanting the saiyan as deep inside of him as he could get. They became writhing, moaning, bucking heap of sex, and both of them loved it. "Faster!" Frieza cried, bucking hard. Goku moved faster, groaning in pleasure. "Harder!" Frieza demanded. With a snap of his hips, Goku obeyed, pushing harder into Frieza than before. Then Frieza screamed, causing Goku to stop, shocked. Frieza shivered. Goku had hit somethung inside of him that made him see stars. "Right there!" he ordered, drawing shuddering breaths. Goku repositioned himself and thrust, making Frieza wildly, straining against his restraints.

The saiyan continued to hit the spot inside Frieza that made him see white, their movements becoming more frantic as both of them desperately worked for climax. Goku let all the ki restraints dissolve, especially the one around Frieza's cock. Frieza screamed in ecstasy as Goku grabbed his dick and began to jack him off. Only three pumps and the ice-jin came, wrapping his arms around the saiyan and pulling him closer, his light purple cum covering their stomachs. Goku yelled as he pushed as deep into Frieza as he could, coming as the tight hole clenched almost unbearably on his cock. Frieza shuddered through his orgasm as he felt Goku fill him to the brim, the saiyan's cum spilling out. Goku and Frieza rocked together for a moment, rising out their orasms. Finally, though, they collapsed, panting. Goku's blond hair faded back to black and he groaned.

Then, looking up in shock, he wrenched himself away from the tyrant, yelling in horror. Frieza grunted as the saiyan pulled out of him, his sheath sliding down lazily. He barely managed to sit up, all his limbs shaking. "What...? What's going on?" Goku asked shakily. Then, with a knowing look, he calmed. He quickly pulled his pants on, pointedly not looking at Frieza. "I don't know what I did to you," he started. Then, looking with disgust at the purple semen on his stomach, he wiped it off and cleaned his hand by blasting ki into the air. "Well, I don't know exactly what I did you," he amended, turning away from Frieza. The tyrant's blood began to boil when Goku said, "But whatever it is, I'm sure it was a good enough punishment. I'm done with you, and if I hear of you hurting anyone else, I'll kill you. I would behave if I were you, Frieza." With that, Goku began to fly off. _Done with me? _The tyrant thought. _I'll show you done! _Anger fueling him, Frieza powered up, going after the saiyan who needed a lesson.


End file.
